


Отличный парень (Good Guy)

by AlgisG



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: F/M, Gen, General
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто не знает Н'тона? Н'тона знают все…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отличный парень (Good Guy)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2014

— Знаешь, Т'рон, все не так уж и плохо, — покачал головой П'зар. Временный вождь Форт-Вейра огляделся по сторонам, одобрительно цокнул языком. — Я даже завидую тебе: юг, тепло… — Он вспомнил о пронизывающем ветре, уже который день терзающем скалы Форта, и передернулся всем телом, хотя только что вытирал взмокший от пота лоб.  
— Тепло, как же… — мрачно повторил Т'рон. Предводитель Южного (Ссыльный Предводитель) хотел сказать что-то еще, но сдержал себя: все равно этот молокосос не поймет его чувств — не зря же он остался в их старом, но таком изменившемся Вейре, более того — возглавил его, пусть и временно. — Лучше расскажи — что там у вас?  
Не воспользоваться доверчивостью П'зара было бы величайшей ошибкой, почти такой же, как недавний поединок с бенденским выскочкой. Повторять и уж тем более совершать новые ошибки Т'рон не собирался, а для этого нужно было знать обо всем, что происходит там, на севере.  
П'зар кивнул и, больше в силу привычки, чем необходимости, взялся за рассказ: все всадники здоровы, продолжаются наблюдения за Алой Звездой, Н'тон во время очередного Падения ухитрился поймать живую Нить и доставить ее в Бенден…  
— Н'тон? Ты взял его в наш Вейр? — Возмущению бывшего Предводителя не было пределов: и здесь рука Бендена.  
— Ну да, Н'тон… А что здесь такого? Он отличный парень, — улыбнулся П'зар.

***

— Понимаешь? — Ф'лар поднял взгляд на собеседника. Немного помедлив, Н'тон кивнул. То, что говорил Предводитель, было правильно и умно, но никак не вязалось с тем, что молодой всадник привык думать о себе.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я преодолел тот разрыв, что возник между нами и Древними, чтобы никто из них не сомневался в когда-то принятом решении, — наконец, ответил он. Помолчав, Н'тон продолжил, но уже с задорной, так свойственной ему интонацией. — И чтобы они все же поняли, что бенденские всадники чего-нибудь да стоят…  
Ф'лар весело фыркнул. Да, он не ошибся, избрав исполнителем своей идеи этого парня, который хоть и родился в кожевенной мастерской, но смог запечатлеть бронзового, а потом стал командиром Крыла. Если же все пойдет так, как задумано…  
— Я надеюсь, что умение молчать входит в столь превозносимые достоинства бенденских всадников, — подчеркнуто сурово заявил он.  
Н'тон снова кивнул, изобразив понимающую улыбку.  
— Сделаю все, что от меня зависит. А сейчас — мне лучше идти. Всаднику Форт-Вейра не стоит дольше необходимого задерживаться в Бендене. — Он развернулся и вышел из вейра.  
Ф'лар перевел взгляд на брата, которому стоило немалых трудов молчать на протяжении всего разговора.  
— Отличный парень, он справится, — улыбнулся он. 

***

Золотая королева отбросила в сторону обескровленную тушу, расправила крылья и стремительно взлетела вверх. Маргатта растерянно оглянулась по сторонам: ее Ладита уже не первый раз поднималась в брачный полет, но никогда прежде он не значил для Вейра так много. Кто бы мог подумать, что именно она станет госпожой Форта после отставки Мардры…  
Бронзовые всадники столпились вокруг нее. К обычному в таких случаях возбуждению добавился азарт борьбы за власть. Чей бронзовый сегодня догонит королеву? Кто станет новым Предводителем Форт-Вейра? П'зар, М'рон, К'тол… Н'тон стоял чуть в стороне от них , всего лишь на полшага дальше. На его лице играла обычная доброжелательная улыбка: он до последнего сдерживал себя, не давая воли своим инстинктам.  
Королева испустила громкий крик и пустилась в полет. Маргатта слилась с ней и стала золотой Ладитой — страстной, кокетливой, поддразнивающей этих медлительных бронзовых… Когда же один из них, наконец, догнал королеву, совершив при этом изящный вираж, принесший ему победу, Маргатта очнулась, почувствовав на своих плечах твердые мужские ладони.  
— Идем, — уверенно заявил Н'тон, в глазах которого светился восторг драконьей погони. Он поднял ее на руки и понес в свой вейр.  
«Он отличный парень, спасибо тебе, Ладита», — улыбнулась Маргатта своей королеве.

Площадка перед Форт-Вейром опустела: неудачники брачного полета разошлись, зрители поспешили последовать их примеру. П'зар уходил одним из последних.  
— Что скажешь? — остановил его К'небел, наставник молодых всадников.  
Пытаясь разобраться в собственных ощущениях, П'зар сделал глубокий вдох, как поступал в таких случаях всегда. Уже на выдохе он знал ответ.  
— Наш Н'тон станет отличным Предводителем.


End file.
